So-called "Voice Mail Systems" (VMS) have finally found their way into widespread use. People have become accustomed to interacting with voice mail systems to obtain information such as railway schedules, performing arts schedule and ticket information, sports event scores and schedules, weather, etc. Many businesses and government agencies have installed voice mail systems to handle incoming calls, route the calls to appropriate extensions, allow callers to leave recorded messages, permit callees to access recorded messages easily and flexibly, and even provide intra-office and inter-office messaging capabilities.
Voice mail systems are commonly integrated with telephone switches (PBX) to provide what some term "an integrated solution" to telephone communications problems. By providing interaction between the voice mail system and the switch, the voice mail system can take advantage of the automatic call forwarding on no answer, message waiting light or alphanumeric displays, and other advanced PBX functions provided by the switch.
The VoiceMemo II manufactured by Centigram Inc. of San Jose, Calif. is an example of a modern day full-featured VMS. VoiceMemo II is a modular expandable 80286-microprocessor voice mail system including internal mass storage capabilities. Depression of TOUCH TONE keys of a telephone keypad control message delivery and retrieval, and voice prompts guide a caller through the various available functions. The system may be programmed to automatically call designated stations to deliver messages stored in electronic mailboxes. The system can also be programmed to page users in the field using conventional pager access techniques. Each user may record his or her own personalized greeting from any TOUCHTONE telephone, and such messages will be played to callers upon occurrence of selected events (e.g., for all incoming calls, for "ring no answer" situations, etc.). VoiceMemo II systems installed at different locations can be linked together over a modem-based high speed digital network to transfer messages to electronic mailboxes maintained in other locations. A "Receptionist II" option provides call screening, direct extension access and message taking functions--and allows incoming calls to be rerouted at the caller's selection (e.g., to a personal attendant, the call recipient's mailbox, or to a redial menu). The VoiceMemo II system can be integrated with a PBX (e.g., through a dedicated data link which allows the PBX to identify call origins to the VMS and allows the VMS to pass call waiting signals to the PBX, and via DTMF signalling over the talk path) to allow additional features and capabilities, such as using PBX call forwarding to direct calls to the VMS, and activating the PBX "message waiting" feature with the VMS. An "External Call Forwarding" interaction between the VMS and the PBX provides connection from the PBX's tie trunks to the VMS and allows calls to be forwarded to a trunk (i.e.,the VMS) instead of to a telephone station. With the VMS connected to the PBX trunks, calls will forward to the VMS and the PBX will dial the mailbox number. To transfer calls to an attendant, the VMS applies to the talk path a hook flash and then (after a brief pause) dials the attendant's extension and appends a "hang up" character. A direct trunk connection between the central office and the VMS allows different incoming telephone numbers to correspond to different mailbox owners using the telephone company "Direct Inward Dialing" (DID) features. Such DID capabilities can also be provided using Centrex or with PBXs having DID trunks.
So-called "Voice Conversion Systems" (VCS) are also now coming into widespread use. A voice conversion system is basically a database access system that permits a caller to access digital database information over the telephone by converting data (i.e., text) pre-stored by a computer into voice. Thus, a VCS may be regarded as a link between the digital world of computers and associated peripheral devices, and the analog(/digitized analog) world of telephone calls. For example, local telephone companies can use voice conversion to provide electronic yellow page services over the telephone, better business bureaus may use voice conversion systems to provide automatic 24-hour-a-day information to callers about local businesses, stockbrokers use VCS to provide stock quotes over the telephone, etc. Other common applications of VCS include order entry and status inquiry, insurance claim status verification, service dispatch, and distribution of news stories. Voice conversion systems may also typically be integrated to a limited extent with a PBX so as to take advantage of the call transfer features the PBX provides, for example.
An example of a modern voice conversion system is the CallText Voice Gateway System marketed by Speech Plus Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. This VCS is an expandable modular 286-based processing system with each unit or node providing four simultaneously accessible lines each with full telephony capability, speech-to-text conversion, and stored (digitized) speech capability. Different modules can be networked together to provide up to 32 lines of simultaneous call processing. Each module can be configured to emulate a variety of different terminals and may thus be interfaced with any of several different types of host computers. Briefly, the system obtains text information for conversion to voice signals by emulating a host computer terminal and automatically providing keystrokes normally inputted by a human user to obtain display of desired information. The system then buffers desired portions of the displayed text and converts the buffered text into voice using speech synthesis techniques. The system has limited voice mail capabilities (e.g., through its stored digitized speech functions) and is also capable of initiating outgoing calls with full progress monitoring. The system also provides "call transfer capability using `flash hook`". Physical separation of communications from voice ports allows access to different host computers (and even different types of host computers)--so that a single node can use different access techniques to access different hosts simultaneously.
A current trend in the industry is toward integrating voice processing and PBX functions into a single piece of equipment. For example, most voice conversion systems have limited voice mail capabilities (e.g., permit callers to record messages, produce voice from digitized prerecorded speech). At least some leaders in the industry are moving toward a full-featured integrated voice "voice processing" system that can provide all call handling tasks typically performed by individual VMS and VCS (and even PBX) units within a single piece of equipment. However, such systems will require extensive redesign of each of the system components and will therefore probably be quite expensive (and probably not cost effective for most users) for a long time to come.
The following is a (by no means exhaustive but at least somewhat representative) listing of prior issued patents and publications relevant to call processing systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,328 McNaughton; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,697 Bushnell et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,700 Kempner et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,418; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,548 Cotten, Jr. et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,416 Emerson et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,346 Emerson et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,003 Kepley et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,798 Cohen et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,378 Brown; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,931 Bourg et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,583 Groner et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,797 Freeny, Jr.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,843 Champion, III et al; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,877 Dorsey et al; PA0 Blount, "Talking Yellow Pages", Target Marketing, Vol. 10, No. 10, p. 40, October, 1987; PA0 "Interactive Voice Information System" and other publications of Brite Voice Systems, Inc. PA0 "Net Launches Enhanced Services With Uniform Interface", Boc Week, Vol. 6, No. 27, pp. 2-3, Jul. 17, 1989; PA0 "Voice Processing: Defining Terms" and other articles in Teleconnect, pages 64-108 (April, 1989); PA0 "The Gateway Connection", Sky pp. 56-63 (August, 1989); PA0 "The Boom Has Begun" and other articles, Teleconnect pp. 61-119, 128-155 (April, 1988); PA0 "Dytel Automated Attendant Exchange System Improves Productivity, Response to Incoming Calls and Operator Flexibility in the Office", Caribbean Business (Sep. 28, 1989); PA0 Centigram sales literature dated August, 1989, including "Media Information", "Receptionist II", "VoiceMemo System Highlights--Release 5.0", "Mesa-Net", "VoiceMemo II", "Who Needs It . . . VoiceMemo II", and Application Notes "United Telephone of Florida . . ." and "Adding Voice Messaging . . . ", and pages 25-28, 39-42, and 75-76 of the VoiceMemo Installation and Maintenance Manual" published by Centrigram Corp. of San Jose, Calif.; PA0 Centigram Media Information: "Centigram Corporation Announces VoiceMemo Software Release 5.01", San Diego, Calif. Sep. 26, 1989, 2pp.; "Nynex Selects Centigram's Voicememo II Voice Processing System for Central Office Use", San Jose, Calif. Sep. 11, 1989, 2pp.; "Centigram Communications Corporation , 8pp., March, 1990; "Corporate Highlights", March, 1990, 3pp.; and "Centigram Corporation and Voice-Tel Sign $15 Million Voice Messaging Network Agreement", San Jose, Calif., Feb. 2, 1990, 4pp. PA0 "Voice-Tel Franchises Voice Memo Offers Nationwide Digital Network", Voice Memos, News and Trends in Voice Messaging Technology and Products, Vol. 1, No. 5, (January/February, 1990,) pp1-4; and PA0 "Speech Plus, Inc. Corporate Highlights", "CallText Voice Gateway System", "CallText VGS", "CallText VGS/x", "CallText VGSdv", "Audio EMAIL", "Automated Toll Investigation System", "Audio Locator", "Audio Dispatch" publications of Speech Plus Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif.
It appears that a current trend in the industry is toward a more integrated telephone user interface based on a voice mail system.
For example, the "Talking Yellow Pages" article cited above discloses an electronic yellow pages system in which a user dials a single number, uses his touch-tone keypad to select a category of inquiry, uses further keypad depressions to access a particular recorded advertisement, and then permits the user to make a selection and dial the number. Such a system (called CITY LINE) is supposedly actually in use in Wichita, Kans. and is operated by Brite Voice Systems, Inc.. The electronic yellow pages system also acts as a gateway to other information services (e.g., complete entertainment information, stock quotes, weather, astrological forecasts, and more). CITY LINE is allegedly completely supported by the advertisers and is therefore free to the caller. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,328 disclosing another voice mail system.
The "Opportunity Calling" portion of the "Talking Yellow Pages" article discusses a hypothetical automated phone order merchandise catalog system (details regarding its implementation are not provided) in which "customers could dial your system and, using simple four-digit codes, ask for information, make orders and enter billing details--all automatically, without human operators. Should the customers want to talk to one of your operators, he simply dials *0 on his touch-tone phone and the operator's line would ring. At the end of the day, the computer provides a complete printout of the number of calls, which items were inquired about and which items were ordered, together with the total number of transactions and the dollar amount."
This phone order merchandise system is not disclosed as being integrated with the electronic yellow pages system but rather is described as a "stand-alone" system operated by an individual merchandiser.
New England Telephone announced in the Jul. 17, 1989 issue of BOC WEEK a new voice messaging system based on voice mail but having "follow on" services including "mail boxes" for individual subscribers, broadcast distribution of messages to various users' "mail boxes", and "paging notification" (pagers are called automatically after a message is deposited to alert users that a message is in their mailbox).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,003 to Kepley et al (AT&T) teaches a technique for networking different voice mail systems together with a wideband data file transmission facility and associated protocol provided by the telephone exchange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,798 to Cohen et al (AT&T) teaches a unified messaging system where different types of messages (voice mail, electronic mail, etc.) can be handled through a common system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,416 and 4,646,346 to Emerson et al (and assigned to AT&T) teach an integrated message service system based on voice mail which provides users with improved notification that the system is storing messages for them that they have not yet retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,931 to Bourg et al teaches an integrated calling directory system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,697 to Bushnell et al relates to an interactive video/telephone transmission system in which a television signal distribution system provides text for display on a television. The user selects from the displayed text options using a terminal connected to a telephone line. The selection information is communicated via the telephone exchange directly to merchants--thus allowing the user to place orders or request information.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,378 which discloses a system for accessing database information over telephone lines without the need for a television signal distribution system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,700 to Kempner et al teaches an telephone based automatic audience survey system providing voice messaging and automatic user selection via a data terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,418 to Toy teaches a telephone-based information access system permitting users to specify events (e.g., a stock price) in advance. When the event occurs, the system automatically establishes telephone contact with the user and provides a synthesized voice message regarding the event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,548 to Cotten, Jr. et al teaches a fiber-optics based integrated services link for providing various telephone and other services to telephone subscribers.
The Centigram publications describe an exemplary state-of-the-art Voice Mail system. The Speech Plus publication describe a state-of-the-art voice conversion "gateway" system. The Teleconnect articles cited above survey currently commercially available call processing technologies.
It is thus generally known to use voice mail systems to provide users with voice menus of callee choices, accept caller selections, etc. It is also known to use a voice mail system to provide various types of information (e.g., weather, stock market quotes, etc.) along with electronic yellow page and other directory information. It is also known to network different geographically separated voice mail systems using a high-speed data network. It is known to provide prerecorded advertising via a voice mail system (and to permit advertisers to change their advertisements by simply recording a new advertisement over the telephone). It is known to use a terminal connected to both a telephone network and to a television signal distribution network to allow a user to place orders directly to merchandisers. And it is also known to integrate paging services to some extent with a voice mail system.
However, even though much work has been done in this area in the past, further improvements are still possible.
One of the problems with voice processing technology is that it is prohibitively expensive for a large majority of prospective users. Typical full-featured Voice Mail Systems can cost in excess of $200,000, and typical full-featured Voice Conversion Systems cost in the range of $100,000 or more. Such systems are economically feasible only for large businesses or other organizations and are priced completely out of the reach of small businesses and individuals. While advances in personal computer technology have made it possible to provide Voice Mail capabilities using inexpensive personal computers, such systems have relatively limited capabilities and features and may still be too expensive (and not cost effective) for many users who could truly benefit from voice processing.
Moreover, even the expensive full-featured systems suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, a big problem associated with Voice Mail systems is the limited number of ports they provide. Typical full-featured Voice Mail systems are capable of routing calls they receive to another location. However, since this call routing capability routes the call through the VMS, one such routed call typically occupies two ports of many VMS systems: one port is connected to the incoming call which is then routed through the VMS to another port used for "outputting" the call to the routed destination. Increasing the number of VMS ports is expensive, but often the only alternative is to lose the ability to timely service all incoming calls during peak traffic periods.
The present invention provides an innovative "one-stop" full service telephone call/communications handling system combining voice mail, voice recognition, database handling and networking features into an integrated system that is highly cost effective for even small organization and individual users.
A voice mail system is programmed to automatically answer incoming telephone calls from a variety of incoming sources, and offers callers different options depending upon the number they call in on. Some incoming telephone lines are dedicated to particular services or types of callers, while other incoming lines provide a more general public interface for a variety of services offered by the system.
Unlike prior voice mail systems (which typically simply answered the telephone and provided a single application-specific function, e.g., providing train schedules or ticket information or routing calls to specific extensions within a company), the system of the present invention provides a more generalized interface offering callers a variety of different functions/operations/capabilities, including the following examples:
(a) electronic yellow pages/directory assistance integrated with a database access (VCS) system and a call routing (PBX) system to provide a caller with a voice menu (and sub-menus) of callee choices, accept caller selections, initiate requested telephone connections with desired callees, and if no connection is made, re-activate the voice mail system to allow the caller to leave a message for later playback by the callee;
(b) integrated database handling/voice conversion with voice mail functions to provide various different types of information to callers (depending upon caller need) and, if necessary, to access databases within remote customer computers to provide required information;
(c) integrated voice mail with customer PBX systems so that the voice mail can initiate a telephone call within a customer's remote PBX via a "tie line" (or other known network) into the customer's own switch;
(d) certain ports on the voice mail system are dedicated for networking information with other, geographically separated voice mail systems to provide an integrated world-wide network of voice mail system sharing a distributed database--preferably including satellite links which can also support routing of long distance calls (for example, so that a businessman in Hong Kong can leave a voice mail message via a local call and that voice mail message is automatically transferred back to his home office voice mail handling system);
(e) advertising distribution via telephone (e.g., from digitally prerecorded messages stored in a database) with provision for placing orders (accepted electronically via the voice mail system and recorded directly on the advertiser's computer system) or routing the call automatically to a human merchandiser at the advertiser's place of business;
(f) tie in through cable television system so the cable television channel selector can act as a terminal and the television can be used to display menu/choice options (or so that a personal computer can be linked to the system via the cable television lines);
(g) a dual tone "multifrequencer" front end interface that translates pulse dial type signals into DTMF touch-tone type signals;
(h) providing generalized database and/or services accesses via voice mail on a variety of subjects selected by the user via prompted keypad selections and/or spoken voice prompts, and providing multiple such accesses in response to a single telephone call (e.g., so the system can route a traveller first to an airline reservation system, then to a hotel reservation system, and then to a car rental reservation system); and
(i) paging system integrated with voice mail system.
The present invention thus provides a degree of integration not available in prior art voice processing systems. For example, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention a centralized voice mail system includes direct "tie lines" to a plurality of clients and associated system support facilities to selectively route incoming voice mail calls directly to individuals via a client internal PBX system and/or to electronically instantly transmit merchandise or service orders handled via the voice mail system directly to the client's data processing system. The preferred embodiment system is also capable of directly routing a call to a specific client telephone number after calling a generalized electronic yellow pages information number. In the preferred embodiment of this invention, any standard telephone set is effectively transformed into a remote terminal capable of accessing an extremely powerful integrated central resource.
The present invention also provides a unique architecture that obtains advantages by maintaining VMS, VCS and PBX systems as totally separate entities. For example, in accordance with one feature of the present invention the VMS and the VCS each actually release calls to the PBX for routing elsewhere. Thus, even though the VMS and VCS may provide internal call routing features, those features are not used because they tend to tie up valuable VMS or VCS ports. Instead, if a call being handled by the VMS for example is to be routed elsewhere, the VMS issues a "hook flash" signal to the PBX and then uses the PBX call routing capabilities to forward the call to another destination. The effect of this call routing process is to release the VMS port for use by another caller requiring voice mail service--thereby much more efficiently utilizing the resources of the VMS while also taking advantage of the more advance call routing functions the PBX is designed to provide.
Moreover, an important advantage provided by the present invention is the ability to economically provide voice processing and call handling to small businesses, individuals and the general public. Unlike most typical call processing systems which are dedicated in application to handle the calls of a particular business, the preferred embodiment system provides many different services to many different users. A retailer may use the system to take orders which are then electronically transferred to the business' own internal computer system. A service organization, on the other hand, may use the voice mail features of the system to answer calls forwarded on no answer and to advertise. The general public can call the system to receive a directory of services and goods, to hear advertisements, and to then actually place orders if desired. A single incoming call can be involved in an number of different transactions (e.g., make airline reservations, make hotel and car rental arrangements, find out the weather in the travel destination, etc.). Such great flexibility and functionality has simply not been provided by any system in the past.